Gakkou no Kaidan SP
Gakkou no Kaidan SP is a prequel season of Gakkou no Kaidan anime. It is considered the second season of Gakkou no Kaidan. The series brings old ghosts from the original season in a lighthearted version as "Ghosts Hosts". They host an abandoned theater (with an invisible audience). In this theater many short stories in the horror genre are shown and are all based on Japanese urban legends. The series has three episodes and each episode has four short stories. It was never dubbed into English and many fans (even from Japan) don't know about this season as there is too little information about it. It was released in 2006. Ghost Hosts *Shirotabi (Snowball the Bunny) *Kuchisake-onna (the adult woman, brown hair) *Kutabe (Totem) *Hanako (Ghost girl) *Anatomy Doll *Human-Faced Dog *Ninomyia (the statue) *The Piano Ghost (the painting) Episodes 1. The Ghost in Toilet, Parallel No-Return Dimension and The Haunted Camp shows that Beauty is Skin Deep. 1.1. Ghost in Toilet There's a rumor around the school that the ghost of Hanako-san, the ghost of a little girl, is haunting the school's bathrooms. 1.2. Parallel No-Return Dimension A boy accidentally brakes a cursed statue, thus getting trapped in a strange endless dimension. There he finds a place full of doors, as each door takes him to a new and horrible place and then back to where he started. Among other things, the boy starts being chased by a ghost skeleton. 1.3. The Haunted Camp A boy is out for summer camp when he wakes up in the middle of the night, needing to go to the bathroom; on his way, he sees a strange woman wearing white, burying something. Later he finds out that the woman is actually a ghost of a woman that died around the camp. 1.4. Beauty is Skin Deep There is a girl who is obsessed with beauty and particularly with her hair; she combs it all the time, at home, at school... One day she gets trapped in the school bathroom while combing her hair and a terrible ghost shows up to terrorize her. 2. The Haunted House, The Ghastly Doll and The Temple Demon are all Airheads. 2.1. The Haunted House A group of friends visit an abandoned house that everyone says is haunted, to prove that ghosts aren't real. However, there is a really creepy thing waiting for them in the house's cemetery... 2.2. The Ghastly Doll A clumsy girl learns of the worse (and scariest) way that dolls live. 2.3. The Temple Demon Two girls goes to a traditional Japanese festival, that finishes very late. When the two are going back home, one of them makes a BIG and FATAL mistake going in the forest's shortcut. 2.4. Airheads It's not normal to see floating ghost heads... maybe that girl is crazy, or not! 3. Are You Afraid of Ghosts? A House is not a Home! One Missed Call and Bad Dreams shows that It's Over! 5.1. Are You Afraid of Ghosts? A group of friends get into a very scary and amazing adventure. 5.2. A House is Not a Home A family moves into a new house. The house was very cheap! How can a wonderful house like that be so cheap? EASY. One of the house's rooms is HAUNTED! 5.3. One Missed Call A man employed at a school works overtime. Everything appears to be very tranquil. However, he is not alone in the school. There is someone - or something - calling for him on the phone all the time! 5.4. Bad Dreams A man starts to have nightmares about being chased by a floating monster head in the middle of the night. Opening Another World (アナザーワールド) Category:Seasons